The Legend of Zelda: The Promising Future
by kawaiigamergirl
Summary: In a short and simple way of explaining it, this story is a fanfiction about Hyrule and Gerudo Vally settling their difference. Link, The Hero of Time must marry the Gerudo Princess, Avorla. Through complicating circumstances, Avorla and Link must overcome their hatred for one another and come together to bring the two nations to harmony.


Sweat beads on his brow. His flesh glows as it glazes over with sweat. The boiling beams of sunlight beat down on the young man's head. The sand takes on the property of water and reflects the hot rays into the Hero's blue piercing eyes – he wipes the sweat from his forehead, his forearm and opisthenar glide over his face effortlessly. Nightfall would come soon, the sands will cool and the air will become heavy, cold, and unbearable. His green tunic was now soiled with sweat and the occasional blood stain. It has been a long journey, He was almost there. He could see the lining of the fortress walls, he stopped and reached for the canteen of water carefully strapped to his side. He popped the cork and pour it upright over his mouth, taking a long swig; unfortunately, only a small amount of water remained. Lukewarm water splashed into his mouth and chin. Even though it wasn't cool it still was refreshing.

Without a fairy or horse to accompany him into the desert, the young hero ventured by himself. The bond between Gerudo and Hylian alike would be restored. His duty laid before him, with the engagement of the Gerudo princess; Hyrule and Gerudo Valley would be unified. Link sighed, he hated the idea of an arranged marriage. But as The Hero of Hyrule he still had problems to fix. Perhaps the Gerudo princess would be a kind, loyal woman. Soon Gerudo Valley would open up to the world. No more "Just women allowed," everyone would be welcomed in for trade or citizen ship. Just like the Hero was.

So, he continues, venturing through the hot sands. His leather boots sink into the sand with every step; the sand slips through his shoes and the Hero finds himself shaking the sand out with every couple of steps. His neck now dripped with sweat. The sun sets behind his back, yet he continues forward, pushing down any doubt his mind entertained. The sun shone red as it sinks into a distant sand dune. Link already felt himself cooling down as the sun rolled out of view.

After what seemed like hours of travel the hero finally found himself standing outside of the fortress walls. An iron gate protected the town from any violators. Above the gate of iron, their rested a large red flag; the Gerudo crest was proudly sewed on for all to see. It billows in the wind, red cloth rippling as the golden crest shines in the dimmed moonlight. Torches hung throughout the black stone walls. And two vai guards stood on duty. Link casually walked up to them, they raise their spears as he approached, only to lower their weapons as his face lights up in the torch light. The two women were tall and lean, in perfect shape to protect the outer walls. They wore light weighted baggy pants. They were white with blue intricate designs staining the cuffs of their pants. Their shirts were cut up to their upper torso, revealing their dark sun kissed stomachs. Their hair color varied, the guard on the right had deep red hair pulled back into a high ponytail while the others girl's hair was black and tied back into a loose braid.

"Welcome, voe." The girl with the deep red hair chuckles. Link smiled kindly "It's been awhile since I visited Gerudo Valley." The girl with the red hair, Ashi smiled back "Well you should have graced us with your presences earlier." Avola, the girl with the black hair chuckled along with her fellow guard, "Indeed." The two women were hardly older than 30. They both could take Link down if it were necessary. Link just chuckled along with them before the iron gates clanged loudly and began to rise. "Enter, Link. I hope this visit ends well for both nations." Ashi says with a serious expression. Link nodded in agreement, he has always been a man of few words.

Upon entering the Iron gate, into Gerudo town, Link felt himself growing anxious. A pair of a dozen golden eyes met his figure - all judging- he could feel their judgment, the poisonous atmosphere threatening to choke him if he steps out of line. Women and children watched from the streets and from the comfort of the opened window of their stuffy stone built homes. He tugged on his white collar as it threatened to suffocate him. A nervous sweat beaded on his neck and forehead. His legs shake from either a lack of food or the crushing judgment passed on from the many eyes surrounding him. The stone path shifted under his feet. His leather boots being scuffed from the many trips he had to recover from. A path of torches lit the way. His eyes threatened to stare off into the many stranger's gazes- he keeps his gaze on the path ahead knowing that one falter could ruin his reputation.

He came to a halting stop as two vai's guarding the castle entrance grimaced at him. His eyes look around nervously, Red Gerudo flags still billowing in the heavy desert air set a sense of peace inside of him, he takes a long deep breath, inhaling the cool air that surrounded him; he then exhales releasing all his doubt. He was ready. One of the Vai's approach him, leaving her spear neatly placed against the deep sandstone walls. "Sav'saaba, Hero. Welcome back." The vai stares at him, with a slight grimace painted across her face. The hero was in no shape to greet a princess, let alone be allowed to enter the castle with the way he looked and smelled. His journey was long and hard. There was no time to bathe. One might say he smelled "repulsive." She pointed to the back entrance while she covered her nose in disgust. "Use the back entrance. You smell repulsive. A few servants will prepare a hot bath and a pair of clothing." Link nodded and he walked around the castle and went through the "servants" entrance, a small back door used for servants leaving and entering the castle.

The hero found himself standing in a enormous wash room. A huge wooden wheel hung horizontally into a tub of water. A few servants stood around the wheel turning it to mix the clothes with the warm soapy water. Other servants hung and dried pieces of clothing, cloths, and head coverings. The hero found himself gazing around the room. It was quite different from Hyrule's wash room. The people looked grateful for their jobs. A servant shouted at the hero, she found his appearance to be grotesque. A few servants ushered him into the bathing area for the guests of the castle. There the hero was stripped of his clothing, placed into a steaming tub of soapy water. He felt a little awkward as many women scrubbed down his body. Sweat and blood dirtied the water. The servants drain the tub every time it seemed to be contaminated by blood or dirt. The scrubbing stops abruptly as his body was now covered in soap. Gallons of rose water was poured over his body, dripping down every scrap. It stung.

The hero found himself being dressed in traditional Voe clothing. Red baggy, light weighted pants to keep him cool in the tortuous heat of the sands. He barely wore a shirt, just a cover and an armored plating resting over his right shoulder. A belt wrapped around his waist, pieces of white material hung from it; it had many symbols and letters on it. It must have been letters from the Gerudo alphabet. And symbols of deep religious meanings. Servants swiped combs of wood through his golden matted hair. He winced as they tugged at the knots. The combs were instantly caught in his messy locks. As his hair was brushed through and smooth from touch to looks the servants began to pull his hair up, pinning it in a pony tail. A golden cuff was laced through his hair. It was obvious the servants wanted him to look his best. They would profit a lot from this proposal, so will the Hylians.

He found himself being ushered upstairs, through long halls, twisted stairwells dimly lit by torch light, and small opening servants used to navigate through the castle. Two Vais watched him exit the servant's corridors. They lead him to the throne room. His heart began to race. He would now meet the women who would change his life. He took deep breaths - his heart racing out of his chest- anxious eyes scanning the hallway and two heavy wooden carved doors that barricaded the throne room entrance.

The doors slide open as two Vai's standing guard pushed them open effortlessly. They creak loudly, putting the Hero on edge. The doors reach an unsettling halt. The hero steps forward, a pit in his stomach, shaky legs threatening to make him stumble - He could hear the loud drums of his beating heart, they drowned out all noise by now. He proceeds forward. The sandals he now wore slides against the sandstone floor. He looked up to a beautiful sandstone carved throne. It had a single blue plush pillow resting under a figure. His blue eyes slowly look up to the royal vai. She had beautiful bronze skin, big round honey eyes with a deep chestnut red hair pulled back into a brilliant braid. It was woven to look like a fishtail. She wore an outfit only befitting for a royal. She wore a beautiful midnight blue top with golden fabrics weaving through and down her bare bronze stomach, hanging down like poms of gold. Her pants were a white loose fitting material that had many patterns of blue and gold painted on them. Her lips twist into a snarl as she looked at the hero.

"Well, Well, Well, Hylian voe….welcome to Gerudo valley and to the castle of the great Gerudo tribe." Her gold eyes never faltering. She was surely something else. Link felt himself nervously rubbing his right arm. "Y-yes ...hello princess." He gets to one knee, bowing gracefully. She waves for the guards to leave and one by one they leave the hero and the princess alone. Her brows lower as she stared at the hero angrily. "..Leave now ...I do not want to marry a hylian ...it's the last thing I'll do." Link looked up in disbelief. His eyes widening as he felt his own expression darkening. They both stare at each other, the ocean against the sun as their blue and honey eyes fix on each other in pure malice.


End file.
